


Looking Forward

by tcdfics



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Interviews, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon Fix-It, Season 11 Spoilers, maybe don't read if you haven't seen season 11 or the finale, series finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: The documentary filmmakers are trying a new style to capture the relationship dynamic in the Tucker-Prichett household. They are conducting longer, SOLO and separate interviews of the two this time to complement what we have seen so far. Just imagine these interviews presented one after the other. Cam and Mitch sometimes address the documentary filmmakers directly here. Set in season eleven -ish. I tried to incorporate what they have said about each other throughout the show. Idk, if it’s apparent.
Relationships: Mitchell Pritchett/Cameron Tucker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Looking Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karentt1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karentt1/gifts).



> I am gifting this to Karentt1. Thank you so much for resurrecting the fandom, writing so well and so diversely for these 2 cuties, and also for inspiring me to write fanfiction again. I have not written a fic in 4 years. I can't thank you enough.
> 
> \-------
> 
> Okay so I wrote this fic because as much as I believe Cam and Mitch are perfect for each other (and they have been my OTP since 2011. Do you love it? ), I am bothered by how toxic and manipulative they can be to each other. I just need some further assurance, some more loving indication that they are actively trying their best to grow. Idk if this premise is corny but I’m doing this for me, I am the target audience lol, and maybe other fans such as you, dear reader, perhaps would like this? I also feel like I’m writing them OOC. It’s been 4 years since I’ve written fanfiction for my other fandoms and even then I’m not sure if characterization close to canon was something I did good. 
> 
> Also I want an Enemies to Lovers trope for these two. I mean, it. just. works. Right? Idk if I have the talent and the time to write this so if anyone out there wants to write this, it would be a gift to our semi dead fandom. As Pepper said, “No gifts? Please.”
> 
> If anyone can also write pining/slow burn fics for these 2 adorkable babes, plus rom-com stuff, cute quarantine fluff, vampire au, beauty and the beast au, honestly anything at all.
> 
> Also, if they will announce that there would be an official Cam and Mitch spin off, that would be one of the few things that’s good in 2020. Ah, we need this. Manifesting to the universe. Come on!

The Solo Interviews

Mitch: 

I love that you are letting us do this! Uncut solo interviews will finally show your viewers who the real villain is. I mean I already made this comment to Cam and he didn’t mind. I think. 

You know what, I feel like I’m being interviewed by Oprah right now (Mitchell said playfully).  
So I know you want me to talk about my relationship with Cam to sort of create this retrospective before we move to Missouri. I still don’t know if you guys are following us to Missouri, but you are welcome to do so.

What can I say about Cam? Well he’s the love of my life. I can’t imagine life without him even if some of your viewers think we don’t work well. Maybe that’s what true love is - how you can be seemingly incompatible with someone but you also know that your life is better with that person. It’s not that you just settled but you chose someone, and you keep on choosing them everyday, because you won’t be at peace if you are not with that person. Does that make sense?

Cam:

Awwww Mitchell said that? That is so sweet of him. By the way, he already told me that many times. Not sure if you got that in your documentary. You know what, I agree with him. He’s my everything. I can’t imagine losing him. And I know we bicker a lot and undermine each other but it is done because of love. I knew he would not agree to things because his fear and control issues get in the way so I usually do what’s best. I understand that can be viewed as me being controlling and that most of the time we apologize to each other, promise we’ll do better, only to fall into this negative pattern. That is why now that we have our second child, and our first child is entering her teenage years, we will try to be better. Mitchell and I talked about this before we got Rexford. 

Mitch: 

Yes, we promised to do better. Less sneaking and more communicating. I do hope there is couple’s counseling in Missouri. But do you remember what I said 11 years ago? How people can only change 15% of themselves and somehow that’s enough? Well we gotta work on each other’s 15% then.

You see, when I met Cam in Pepper’s party, I kept rolling my eyes every time he did something boisterous. This was before Pepper decided to play charades. Cam is too... happy. He’s the life of the party and sometimes it’s too much, as if he’s seeking attention. I knew I will be exhausted if I’m around him, and I am exhausted when I’m with him, if you know what I mean (Mitchell teasingly expressed). 

But I definitely misjudged him, well, some parts of him. What I mean is, yes, he can be too much, too showy, too grandiose in his life choices except him choosing me, I’m not that elaborate. There is just something likable about him when you first meet him and definitely something lovable once you get to know him.

You already know about the Casablanca story, how I was surprised that someone would understand my thought process. At that point, I knew there was something special brewing there. Cam and I started talking and while I confirmed that I am exhausted with his overflowing energy, he’s... someone I want to be part of my life. He’s someone I want to share my life with. I knew for sure at that moment. 

Pepper can be condescending but he did something right by hosting that party, deciding to play charades, putting Casablanca as one of the choices and of course inviting me and Cam. Good thing we both showed up at the party, huh. It felt right that Pepper planned our wedding. Aside from the fact that he’ll kill us if we didn’t ask him.

Cam:

Of course Mitchell wouldn’t be able to resist me! As I mentioned before, I am like Costco. I’m big, not fancy, but I dare you to not like me. 

I was my usual self in Pepper’s party. I was telling jokes, laughing loudly, doing silly things until I saw that redhead with beautiful blue eyes from across the room. He kept rolling his eyes on me, how dare he! And so I decided to take it up a notch because I was actually enjoying that the handsome snob notices me. He said he is a discerning person which is what snobs would say. There’s something so sexy about a person not liking you and you trying to convince them otherwise. As long as you don’t borderline on the creepy. Gotta respect boundaries, you know. 

I always have said that I was drawn to Mitchell because of his mature, serious demeanor. He has an old soul vibe which I like as I had an ex-boyfriend who’s a circus ringmaster and he was older than me. I, of course have this childlike sensibility, a sense of adventure and trust. I think we really complement each other well.

Then there’s the infamous Casablanca story. I knew what he was acting out. It’s so obvious to me, to us, but not for all the other people in the room. I knew there was something special in that moment. Although it took me two months to know for sure that Mitchell is the one. It is contrary though to what I was doing. We went on dates and I was joyfully bragging about him to my mother even if I was still skeptical. I guess, with me being too emotional and expressive, I needed time to process what’s happening. I needed time to sort out my emotions. For someone who feels too much for other people, it took time for me to realize what I was already feeling. 

Mitch:

It was the reverse for me. I knew instantly that Cam is the one but I still kissed someone else six weeks into dating him. Can you imagine? I guess, with me being an overthinker and uptight about everything, I needed time to sort out my thoughts before making a final decision. I needed time to realize that I was already sure that night at Pepper’s party. And isn’t that romantic? It’s like one of those best friend to lovers tropes. I didn’t realize what was in front of me all along, the perfect one. 

Cam:

Mitchell and I have this really cute story. Our love story is worthy of becoming a rom-com. Can somebody make that happen? For 11 years now, you’re capturing us for your documentary. We are so much better for a rom-com. Like Love, Simon but the older version.

Mitch:

Wait, Cam told you... that he wants a rom-com about us? Of course he does. I bet he would want to add a thriller theme of someone being held captive. Remember the odd renters we had? 

Cam:

After five years of steadily and happily dating, we felt it’s time to have a child. Of course we wanted to get married first. People love me at weddings! But people were being stupid and it took years before same sex marriage became legal. In 2009, Mitchell and I were sure - still are - that we wanted to share our life together forever. We’re committed to each other and we wanted to become parents. We talked about all our options and decided on going to Vietnam to adopt a baby girl. And the rest is history. 

As I mentioned previously, I knew that Mitchell can be too set in his ways. I need to get creative so that he will be open to new ideas. Throughout the 11 years that you have been documenting our lives, you’ve seen me in my vicious ways of well, undermining him. I felt guilty every time and I apologize afterwards but it was a negative cycle ,even if he learns new things and enjoys things, eventually. We’ve been together 16 years, I really just need to talk to him about things, huh? For someone who’s emotionally sensitive, I sure did not always think of how Mitchell would feel. For someone who’s over the top in expressing everything, I sure did not talk to Mitchell before I decided on things. How does he put up with me? I really am the lucky one here. And I should change. I’m tired of the arguments and I love Mitchell more than the arguments. It would be nice though if there are less arguments. 

Mitch:

Adopting Lily is our best decision together, well of course, adopting Rexford too. We’re committed to each other and it felt just right to become parents. As you’ve seen, Cam can be over the top so I knew that I needed to be the firm one in parenting. Somebody needs to be responsible. It’s not always fun, chill time. And as much as I regret not putting Cam’s last name in Lily’s adoption papers initially, can you blame me? Cam was panicking and I panicked too. 

Cam:

I apologized to Mitchell about that. Don’t know if you got it in your documentary. I was deeply hurt that he did not trust me but looking back, I was being irrational, stressing about getting a baby. He’s a great father and he was just thinking about the future. That’s one thing I love about Mitchell, he’s practical. Sometimes, too practical but he really balances me out. Okay, so I am telling him about all these things but I think it would be cute if you give us a copy of these interviews so we can show each other how we feel. I’m really more a visual person, in a lot of ways.

Mitch:

What do I feel about Cam manipulating me into things? Well, I do that too. I keep things from him and I constantly make fun of his farm life, his football superstitions and I always shut down his Fizbo aspirations. I even threw out his Fizbo costume once, accidentally. Although was it really an accident?

Oh and that promise I made to him about moving back to his farm someday and me trying to back out on that. How does he put up with me? I really am the lucky one here. And I should change. Especially now that we are officially moving to Missouri. I actually like the idea. Change of scene is going to be good for me and for our family. 

When you think about it, Cam being proud of his roots is really an admirable quality. He’s comfortable with his upbringing unlike mine which was a soap opera. His love for football is really cute. I don’t share it but him being an openly gay football coach is groundbreaking. I am proud of my man. I will always not like the Fizbo side of him but it shows his passion for performing and making people happy. I know that for a fact. He does that in different ways. 

For someone who overthinks everything, how could I not realize all of this? Cam and I should really talk about things. I mean, all our crazy antics and sneaky dynamic is sit-com cute but you weren’t filming a sit-com. You’re making a documentary and it really paints us in a bad light, doesn’t it? Not to mention how all this affects our daughter and now we have a son, I am having an anxiety attack right now. 

\-----

Final Interview and they are in the same room now

Cam:

So we are going to try our best to change and be more communicative. 

Mitch:

Yes, we are... and Cam, I actually want to talk to you about something.

Cam:

Wow, that’s fast. 

Mitch:

Well we said... But it’s cute. It’s a good thing. 

Cam:

Yeah and I... also want to tell you about this super fun idea! 

Mitch:

Okay... What if we say our ideas after the count of three?

Cam:

That’s cute. Okay so, one, two, three!

Both:

We should start a Youtube channel!!!

Mitch:

Right ? Instead of this documentary people imposing their time on us, we should just start our own thing. 

Cam:

Yes, especially that we have 2 kids now. One is a baby, one is a teenager who hates us but she also loves us. (screams towards the other room) Right, Lily?

Lily from the other room shouts back:

Of course, daddies, I love you both.

Lily filmed for the interview in the other room:

I love my dads and I am grateful for them adopting me, but sometimes they can be too much. I’ll make sure to soften the blow for my baby brother. At least now, I have an ally while I deal with the crazies in this house. 

Mitch:

Cam, we should totally do it. We can better manage our time if we have our own Youtube thing. Remember we have 2 kids, and we’ll help out in the farm, you have your dream job, I’m still going to find a job, so it works. 

Cam:

I can totally see it. And you can really be a judge in Missouri by the way. 

Documentary Filmmakers:

Did you just... fire us?

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cathartic for me. Like I said, I love them so much. They are my OTP. Their existence and their story lines help me in my life so much. I just need some more assurance that they are self aware and that they are perfect for each other. The show does that, but I need more.
> 
> Anyone up for writing a Youtuber AU for these 2? Not until we get a spin off. I am really hoping for a spin off!
> 
> I hope you like my fic. This is my first time writing a fic in 4 years. Karentt1 inspired me and go read their fics now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At the Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190958) by [tcdfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics)




End file.
